I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen
Summary: Blangst fills based on prompts from Blangst Prompt of the Day. How many ways can an author make Blaine cry? TW; hate crime, suicide, attempted suicide, self harm or other violence. Specific warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. What Can Go Wrong

What Can Go Wrong

Prompt:Cooper is a soldier stationed overseas, and Blaine is called out of class to be informed that something has gone wrong involving his unit. What happened? Is Cooper dead? How do Blaine's parents work their way into this?

Bonus points:

2 if Kurt is present through a portion of the events.

4 if Blaine has a panic attack.

**Notes: **I know I haven't updated anything in a while but my Blangst muse took over and I literally have no ideas for anything else. This fic will hopefully get me out of my Blangst induced muse funk.

Blaine supposed he should have seen a disaster coming his way sometime soon. After all everything he did in his life seemed to be followed immediately be something bad. He had a good time at a Sadie Hawkins dance even if he'd just gone with a friend and he ended up in a coma, he got up the courage to come out and his father tried to make him 'go straight again', he gained Kurt but nothing too bad had happened yet unless you counted the prom debacle but it had only been an issue for a certain amount of time unlike the other incidents in his life. Like he said Blaine should have seen a disaster coming… but who could predict this.

He was sitting in Spanish when it happened; it was becoming very boring because to be perfectly honest he already spoke Spanish and Mr Schue might be a good Glee teacher but even Finn could speak better Spanish that him and that was saying something. Hence he had completely zoned out thinking about the date he was planning on with Kurt later on, their very first double date with Mike and Tina (they quickly became bored of listening to Rachel talk on double dates with Finchel) and it wasn't even at Breadstix for once. But then there was a rap on the door which pulled his head back to reality. He saw Miss Pillsbury standing at the door and hoped she was here to pull Mr Schue away for wedding planning after his proposal last week but after a brief conversation she turned to the class and said, "Blaine, would you come speak to me outside please? Mr Schuester will be coming too."

Blaine briefly wondered what on earth the school's guidance councillor needed to talk about with him of all people. _Oh god, had something happened to Kurt?! _With that awful thought he quickly rose from his chair and hurried from the classroom.

There were a few awkward moments as the two adults shifted awkwardly in the corridor for about a minute as if unsure how to begin. So Blaine took the liberty of doing it for them, "you could just tell me what's wrong! Has something happened to Kurt?"

"No, no, Kurt's fine," Miss Pillsbury said and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief before realising that he still didn't know what the real reason was. He made a half-hearted polite gesture to indicate that Miss Pillsbury should continue.

Yet again he wondered why Miss Pillsbury had been hired as she stuttered over her words a little before finally managing to get the words out, "Blaine, your brother's unit in Afghanistan radioed in a roadside bomb and I'm afraid your brother was caught in the blast and they weren't able to get him to the hospital in time."

Just like that Blaine's happy mood snapped and he began to cry hysterically, he collapsed to the floor without caring that bruises were probably going to form the next day from the impact. He felt his breaths shorten and they began to become harder and harder to push out. He could vaguely hear Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury trying to talk to him – probably to calm him down – but all he could think of to say or even manage to get past his lips was, "please, get Kurt." He kept repeating it like a mantra as he heard two sets of footsteps run off down the hallway.

He had never been close to Cooper; his brother was ten years older than him after all and that was a fairly hefty age gap to work with but Blaine had always tried. Cooper not so much but after all they had been brothers and no matter how critical Cooper had been of him he loved him. The last time he had seen Cooper was when he had come out to his brother just after Cooper had announced he was leaving.

"_Squirt, it doesn't matter to me that your gay, why would it? I'm your brother, it's not like you're going to hit on me right," Cooper said with a laugh_

_It was typical of Cooper to make a joke out of something so serious but that actually made Blaine feel better as it made it seem like something was still normal._

"_Please, don't die on me Coop! I feel like you're the only one that will ever support me," Blaine cried._

"_Me… die… ha… you're funny Blaine, I'm invincible remember," Cooper had joked although it had always sounded a little fake to Blaine._

Later on Blaine had come to suspect that Cooper hadn't been entirely alright with him being gay (him always scheduling his leave visits when Blaine was unable to get away from Dalton had been his first clue) but Blaine had always appreciated what his brother had done for him then and now he was gone.

He was numb to what was happening around him; the bell could have gone right then and Blaine would have been as oblivious towards it as he was towards the rest of his surroundings until he felt a hand placed on his arm. He was about to shrug it off until he heard Kurt's voice through the silence saying, "hey baby, it's just me, hey, come on, let's get you back home and we can talk about this."


	2. Holding Out Hope

Holding Out Hope

Date: February 14, 2012

Prompt:Write about Blaine's pre-Dalton Valentine's Day. Do his parents fight before their date? Is he bullied specially this day because of it's implications? Does he interact with the mysterious Sadie Hawkins date at all?

Bonus points:

3 if a teardrop falls melodramatically on a candy heart.

Blaine wished he could call Valentine's Day his favourite holiday. He liked the idea of the festivities. Being able to put on a brave face and just tell someone that you were in love with them. But he wasn't allowed to be in love with someone, not at his school. Being gay was a death sentence hence why he was one of only two openly gay guys at his school even though he suspected there were many more. Maybe they were smart, instead of being open and being harassed they knew who they were they just didn't advertise it. But Blaine couldn't afford to think like that. He was out and proud, as long as he kept telling himself that he'd be fine.

He sighed as he closed the door of his wardrobe having picked out the most conservative outfit that he could find. He didn't need any more unwanted attention today than he was sure to get as a standard Valentine's gay hazing ritual. As he went downstairs he noticed his parents sitting on opposite ends of the long table… again. He wasn't sure they even believed in Valentine's Day as he'd never ever seen them celebrate it even when he was little. Mind you the resentment between his parents had gotten worse ever since he had come out to them. The breakfast table was fully set with all sorts of food his mum had probably pretended to cook for his dad whilst really getting the maid Maria to do it. They both knew what was really going on but chose to ignore it as appearances were everything to them.

He was content with eating his breakfast as quickly and as quietly as he could but that could only last so long. Eventually his dad (inevitably; it was always him) broke the silence by booming out, "so Blaine, which girl are you asking out today?! The ladies love the Anderson charm yes."

There he went again; pointedly ignoring the fact that Blaine wouldn't look at any girl as more than a friend just so he wouldn't have to believe that something was wrong with him. After all as he'd said many times that being gay is the result of bad genetics.

Of course his mother didn't like that and immediately butted in, "or a boy of course seeing as we're being supportive," she said bitingly glaring at this father.

This sparked an argument, didn't it always, about whether being gay in their household was acceptable. Blaine didn't even listen any more. His dad always said the same things and they always stung in the same way if he bothered to listen in. Instead he grabbed his schoolbag and prepared himself for the torture that would be the rest of Valentine's Day.

The first half of the day went as expected, he was pushed into about a dozen lockers by first period, earned a potential black eye from a hockey player and was bitched out by a cheerleader who somehow managed to corner him at the back of his French class. He had expected it; it still hurt. And he didn't mean the bruises or even the cut on his shoulder that he had to go to the medical room for (the nurse didn't ask as always.) It was the having to hide at lunch time and the not being able to even admit to being friends with anyone let alone being in love with someone. Not that he was in love with anyone. Not yet anyway.

The second half of the day was worse because it seemed like it was getting better. There were no more injuries and scathing insults were back to their usual level which he had learned to cope with. That was until he opened his locker and discovered the box containing the candy heart. For one brief moment he got his hopes up that someone at this school actually cared about him. Then his hopes came crashing down as he opened it and found the words, 'hey homo!' scrawled across it in messing icing and he let the tears begin to fall the first of which landed directly on the heart. Almost immediately he was locker checked by the hockey captain and he slid to the floor trying not to draw attention to his tears. But it was no use. "Oh look the homo's crying, is he upset about the little present from the football team," he jeered, "oh well at least he'll have a chance to go to the dance they've just announced. Oh wait it's Sadie Hawkins so there's no way he'll get a date. Nobody would date a homo loser like him."

Blaine scrambled to his feet as soon as they deigned to leave and closed over his locker after grabbing his books for his last four classes and loading them into his schoolbag. They knew they could find him here so he avoided his locker as much as possible.

Just as he was preparing to face the humiliation and head to class he heard a voice say, "hey," from behind him and turned around to see Jace (the only other openly gay guy at the school) standing behind him.


	3. Trouble In Paradise

Trouble in Paradise

Date: February 15, 2012

Prompt:Season 4/Tina Appreciation prompt! Kurt says something over their nightly chats that upsets Blaine. He seeks out Tina the next day at school for comfort. What did Kurt say? Will they break up over it? How does this relate to Tina and Mike's separation?

Bonus points:

2 if Mr. Schue has to be told about what's going on.

4 if a metaphor is made to a pickle.

The Glee Club changed couples more often than they changed clothes which was of course quite a lot because of the amount of times they were slushied or thrown in port-a-potties/dumpsters but the two couples everyone saw together forever were Klaine and Tike. But nothing ever lasts forever.

Tike was the first to go; a summer break up because the distance was just too much for them but they were still friends. Klaine were still together but Blaine didn't truly know for how much longer that could last. He was beginning to feel Kurt slipping away from him more and more every day as he got caught up in New York. He'd never tell Kurt who was flourishing every day but he regretted sending his boyfriend away immensely. All his fears from last year about New York being all his boyfriend could think about were coming true. Just like with Mike and Tina all of their problems were due to the amount of distance between them. No matter what Kurt said Blaine did not have the money to fly out to New York and see him every single weekend. That cost more than Dalton had and even then money had been a bit tight.

He was forever grateful to the creators of Skype for giving him the ability to still see Kurt and not just hear his voice although at this point Blaine was thrilled at any piece of Kurt that Blaine could keep here with him in Lima no matter how selfish it made him feel. They had promised to Skype call every night but like every unrealistic promise they had made when they were still together that was never going to happen but right now they had a premeditated Skype date and Kurt had sworn on Lady Gaga that he would not miss this one. Sure enough after sitting on Skype for about half an hour Kurt's username popped up in the sidebar and Blaine instantly hit the call button. He didn't care about seeming eager; he just wanted some time with his boyfriend and god help Rachel if she interrupted again.

But halfway through the conversation Blaine could already see that he was never going to get the topic around to himself. Kurt was too excited, about Vogue dot com, his reaudition for NYADA and Blaine was left feeling side-lined once more but he kept on listening to Kurt because what else did he have in his life. But then Kurt dropped a bombshell on him, "I can't think of anything else I'd want in New York right now," and that was the final straw. Because he wasn't in New York and Kurt had obviously moved on without even telling him. What if there was another guy? Was it Chandler again? He had been a senior last year right? He burst into tears which finally caught Kurt's attention. "Blaine… what's wrong? What…? Oh god, I didn't mean it like that."

But Blaine hit the hang up button and quickly put his phone on silent which turned out to be a good move when it immediately began ringing showing Kurt's caller ID. He placed his phone on the nightstand and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning his phone was inundated with texts and voicemails which were probably mostly from Kurt. He avoided the voicemails completely knowing there was no way he could tell whether they were from Kurt or not but he checked the text messages immediately scrolling away from the ones from Kurt but quickly found that the rest of them were from the others telling him he should talk to Kurt which just made him start crying again until he noticed one short text amongst the others that almost slipped his notice. It was from Tina and unusually was the only one sent from her phone so he decided he might as well open it.

_From: T_

_To: B_

_Hey B! I heard about what happened, text me if you wanna talk without being patronised _

_T x_

Blaine managed a faint smile; of course Tina would understand. She and Mike had broken up because of the distance. Oh god, had he and Kurt broken up? He didn't even know, he didn't want to break up with Kurt but what if he had cheated? Or he just didn't want to be with him anymore? He clearly didn't really need Blaine. Not in New York with Vogue and NYADA stretching into his future while Blaine got left behind. He quickly fired off a text back.

_From: B_

_To: T_

_Sure T, coffee after glee, I would say before but I probably shouldn't miss it as I'll probably get hell whenever I see the guys again._

_B _

He barely had to wait a minute before his phone flashed again with a message;

_From: T_

_To: B_

_You're on! I'm buying the coffee_

_T x_

Blaine sighed and got ready for school dreading the interrogations that were sure to come with his meetings with the Glee club minus Tina. Well the Glee Club from last year. Marley, Kitty, etc. probably weren't in on all the details as Kurt wouldn't have texted them.

Indeed the minute he arrived at school he was ambushed by the Glee guys and the girls tried to corner him later and convince him to talk to Kurt in their own way. His phone was ringing on and on whilst still on silent with calls from the graduates. They must really being desperate if they were calling him whilst they knew he was in class. It got so bad that he ended up seeking out Tina at lunch at pulling her away from a conversation with Marley and Unique who were thankfully still oblivious to why Kurt and Blaine's relationship seemed to be so important to the other members of the New Directions.

Tina and Blaine headed off for coffee early completely skipping the last couple of periods of the day. Blaine simply couldn't cope with the rest of the day with the New Directions constantly badgering him and Tina had been the one to suggest just heading straight for the Lima Bean after lunch. As promised she had bought him his coffee even if he had tried to get there first and buy his own. And now they were sitting at a table nervously trying to start off the conversation.

"Well," Tina began, "first I'd like to apologise for being a bit of a bitch for a while now but the break up really got to me so…"

"That's okay T; I get it," Blaine said with a weak smile

"I guess you do; now here's what we're going to do. We're going to drink coffee, wallow about long distance relationships and boyfriends who say things they shouldn't and then we're going to watch sad movies at my place, especially the Notebook." Tina explained.

"Sounds good to me," Blaine smiled and for the first time in a while it didn't feel painful and forced.


	4. How They Treat Him

How They Treat Him

**Prompt:** Blaine is in freshman year (not at Dalton) and he goes on a school trip (for a competition? Not necessarily choir…maybe some other club?) where he stays at a hotel and he has to stay in a room with kids from another school, Dalton. His roommates are Warblers members and they notice that he's really quiet and avoids other kids from his school. They get to the bottom of their mysterious and quiet roommate.

**Bonus****points:**

Unsupportive parents

Mention of self-harm/suicidal thoughts

Dalton kids witnessing verbal/physical abuse of Blaine

The trip is for TSA (Technology Student Association) State or Nationals (if anyone's even heard of TSA)

**TW: Self-harm, physical abuse**

David, Thad, Wes, Jeff & Nick had somehow managed to sweet talk Mr. Dolby into letting them have a room to themselves as opposed to one of the cramped dorms the other Warblers had been stuffed into. Although there was a small issue; they had to share with a freshman from Westerville High. Of course they hadn't been too happy about that, competition in their room! Plus Westerville High was known for its bullying and they didn't want to have to room with a homophobic jerk. But they had been assured that Westerville was there for TSA instead of Regionals and they were just being held at the same venue. Plus apparently Mr Dolby had talked to him and determined he was a nice boy if a bit quiet. Still, the Warbler boys weren't going to be convinced until they met their roommate for themselves. It was easy enough for homophobic assholes to slip past Mr Dolby unfortunately as he tended to believe the best about everyone. If he didn't witness it, well it was hard to make him believe it happened. Admirable but incredibly naïve was how his students often described him.

So Mr Dolby had brought them outside as Westerville High's bus to meet him to see what their first impression of him was. As all of the kids loaded off the bus the Warblers were growing less and less sure about the safety of the arrangement for most of the boys looked like thugs and the girls had perfect bitch glares (no doubt achieved after countless hours of practice.) They were about to vehemently protest and request a transfer for the pupil until Mr Dolby said, "there he is, his name is Blaine Anderson!"

The boys turned to look and saw a boy who was by far the smallest on the bus; he looked like all he wanted to do was turn invisible and Wes quickly voiced his withdrawal of his objection. There was no way that kid would survive sharing a room with any of his classmates. As was proved when two of the jock type boys 'accidentally,' bumped him on both sides and sent him slamming into the bus. Jeff was practically steaming at the ears and looked just about ready to attack the other boys but Nick held him back. There was no point in Jeff getting suspended from Dalton and hence Regionals if all it would do was incite more violence. David desperately looked at Mr. Dolby only to see he had turned away and hadn't witnessed the blatant bullying. Just as it looked like the bullies were going back in for another shot at him Wes ran forward and intervened as subtly possible by completely ignoring the bullies and saying to Blaine, "you must be our other roommate, come on." He reached out to touch Blaine's arm to pull him away as fast as possible but froze mid-action when the younger boy flinched away. Wes' eyes thinned into slits; what had those jerks done to him to cause that?

As a substitute he just turned and walked away hoping that Blaine would follow him and breathed a little easier as he heard light footsteps trailing him. He nearly ended up turning around and punching somebody when he heard the words, "see you fag! Better those homo prep school losers than us rooming with your pathetic ass."

As the Dalton boys escorted Blaine back to the room, keeping an eye out for the homophobes from his school, they tried to make conversation but try as they might couldn't get a single word from him. They kept trying all night until Mr. Dolby lost patience and came into their room and told them to stop for the night. Not a single word from Blaine in all that time.

The next day was Regionals for the Warblers so they didn't get a chance to attempt to talk to Blaine in the morning. They rehearsed like crazy as the council drilled them on every last second of their routines; Wes guessed they really wanted to win this time as they were all seniors. Unfortunately the Warblers placed second, which was the price of going up against Vocal Adrenaline. They were feeling a little grumpy and exasperated that the non-stop rehearsals had come to nothing after all that. So much so that they actually didn't notice the sound of someone singing until they were halfway along the corridor to their room.

"_Tu vuo' fa' l'americano _

_Mericano, mericano... _

_Sient'a mme chi t' 'o ffa fa'? _

_Tu vuoi vivere alla moda, _

_Ma se bevi "whisky and soda"" _

"Is that someone singing in Italian? Why the hell is that voice not in the Warblers?" Wes said exasperated.

"Probably because they go to Westerville High, some of them are in this corridor too remember," David said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

They didn't think too much of the voice's location other than bemoaning that it hadn't been at Regionals until they were right outside their room and zoned in on the fact that it was coming from inside.

"That's Blaine singing! He's amazing," Thad gasped. The Warbler boys stood outside for a few more moments listening;

"_Come te po' capi' chi te vo' bbene _

_Si tu lle parle miezo americano? _

_Quanno se fa ll'ammore sott' 'a luna _

_Comme te vene 'ncapa 'e di' "I love you"?"_

But eventually it became too awkward and David passed over the key card and they let themselves into the room. As soon as he saw them Blaine froze up and practically threw the guitar he had been playing under his bed as if terrified they would destroy it although knowing the environment he spent each day in Wes wouldn't be surprised if people had tried before.

Jeff and Nick tried to get him to talk to them for the rest of the night by gushing compliments at him but he genuinely didn't seem to know why they were talking to him let alone praising him so they got no response whatsoever.

Later that evening while the boys were talking about making a last ditch effort tomorrow (which was the day of TSA and also the day both groups went back home) Wes noticed Thad was being unusually quiet and asked him about it. "I don't know how to say this," Thad began hesitantly, "but I think there are cuts on his arms. Like self-inflicted ones, I saw them briefly when he pushed the guitar under the bed."

The Warblers could barely bring themselves to utter a word to Blaine for the rest of the visit despite their wishes to get him to open up. They didn't know what to say after all they barely knew anything about Blaine except the fact that he was bullied and could sing and play the guitar amazingly. How could they broach the topic of self-harm?

In fact none of them got up the courage to talk to him and before long the bags from both schools were being loaded up into the buses. It was then that Wes knew he had to say one last thing to their unhappy roommate so he went sprinting towards Blaine ignoring the other Warblers calling after him.

"I know you're not going to answer but please if you can afford it come to Dalton. You don't deserve to be tormented by those assholes," he said being careful not to get in Blaine's personal space.

He turned away and was never quite sure if he imagined the soft, "thank you," that followed him back to the bus. But he knew one thing; seeing Blaine half a year later wearing a Dalton blazer was the best sight he'd seen in forever.


	5. Relapse

Relapse 

Prompt: After hearing about Karofsky's suicide attempt, Blaine has a panic attack and goes home and is sitting with a knife in his hand, on the verge of a relapse, when the phone rings. It's Cooper and he wants to talk to their parents, who aren't home. Blaine and Cooper aren't very close and they haven't talked past pleasantries in years. Blaine, terrified of what he might do to himself if he hangs up, tells Cooper to just stay on the line talk to him about happy things.

**TW: Suicide attempt, self-harm, mentions of other suicide attempts**

Of all the people in the Glee club perhaps the one person (other than Brittany) they would consider least likely to consider a suicide attempt was Blaine. Blaine had made sure of that; his mask had been perfected over the years so it only let positive feelings leak through. On the very rare occasions that it faltered he had become good at brushing it off. So of course after hearing about Karofsky everyone's thoughts had sprung to Kurt and Santana and reassuring them. After a quick check with him (gay kids are at the most risk and all that) that he was okay that his mask had gotten him through nobody had bothered looking any deeper. Of course that meant that nobody knew how much this was truly getting at Blaine.

Nobody knew about the scars that littered Blaine's arms and even if they did nobody would guess that Blaine had put them there unless they saw all of them at once. That's what concealer was for after all. He was just clumsy if they saw only one. Happy go lucky Blaine couldn't be suicidal right. Wrong! Blaine wasn't even sure he should be driving but somehow he managed to get himself back to the house without crashing his car. Was that good? Blaine didn't know. Crashing would hurt but it might kill; did he have a reason to die right now? He had Kurt. Would Kurt care?

He fumbled his way through opening the door to his house; was it Italy or Portugal that his parents were spending their time right now? Before he knew it he was standing in the kitchen and the knife drawer was sitting open. It had been so long, it wouldn't matter if he just did it one more time would it. He fingered the knives, the biggest one was the sharpest, and it would do for now. He pulled it from the drawer before losing the will to stand and collapsing to the floor.

He was just contemplating where it would be best to do this when he heard the shrill sound of the landline blaring. _Stop, stop, stop! _It had to stop but it wouldn't, he crawled his way into the living room and picked up the phone hitting the answer button.

"Hello!" he croaked.

"Hey squirt, where are mom and dad? I need to talk to them about this thing," his brother said awkwardly.

At hearing something as simple as Cooper's voice even though they barely spoke two words put together to each other when they were in the same room jolted Blaine back to reality. What was he doing? Why was he holding the knife? But the temptation was still there whispering at the back of his mind. _Just once!_

"Uh… Italy… I think… they're doing the whole… cruise thing," Blaine stuttered.

"Right, I'll call them back another time then," Cooper said nonchalantly, "talk later."

"WAIT!" Blaine shouted not caring if he deafened Cooper. He just knew if Cooper hung up he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something incredibly stupid. _Kurt, you have Kurt, KURT!_

"Blainey, what's wrong?" Cooper said. Was that genuine concern? No, it couldn't be. They wouldn't be estranged if Cooper cared, that was how it worked.

"Don't hang up on me," he cried, "I don't know what I'll do if you do. Just please don't."

"Blaine please tell me you're not going to do it again. I thought you had a boyfriend, what happened?" Cooper said… cried… or was that Blaine? He couldn't tell anymore.

"Can't… don't want to…" Blaine muttered.

"Okay, okay, tell me about the boyfriend, Karl… no that's not right, Kurt, I think, remember you need to stay for him… f-for me," Cooper stuttered.

~#~#~

On the other end of the line in Los Angeles Cooper was indeed in tears. He couldn't lose his little brother, not after the last time. And he wasn't there again; why wasn't he in Ohio? And what the hell had happened?! The hospital hadn't called so it wasn't like he'd come face to face with the jocks from his old school (whom Cooper still longed to press charges on but Blaine still refused to name.)

He listened to his brother's sobbed stories of Kurt and carefully steered him away from anything he thought might push him over the edge. But what did he know about the Blaine's limits? He had barely seen his brother for nine years and even back then they hadn't been close. The age gap between them was just too big but Cooper knew this wasn't really an excuse.

He had no idea what to do; what could he do from Los Angeles? So he needed to contact someone in Ohio who could find Blaine and stop him. Desperate times called for stalker style methods. He pulled up his Facebook profile and surfed through the Hollywood contacts he had for friends before finding the name Kurt Hummel. He had added his brother's boyfriend as a friend when the pair first got together in case of obligatory you broke my brother's heart duties but never imagined he'd be using it like this.

He breathed in relief when he saw that Kurt had enabled the feature that showed his phone number to his friends and ran up to his room to get his mobile whilst still trying to keep Blaine on the other end of the landline from doing something stupid. Unable to talk to two people at once he decided to text Kurt using his left hand. He entered the number shown on Facebook before firing off a quick text reading;

_GET TO BLAINE NOW! HE'S AT HIS HOUSE AND THERE IS NOBODY ELSE THERE! I THINK IT COULD BE BAD IF YOU DON'T GET THERE SOON – Cooper Anderson (Blaine's brother)_

He hit send and watched with bated breath until the text announced itself sent and went back to talking to his brother and giving him his full attention.

~#~#~

Kurt knew he shouldn't have his phone on at a Friday night dinner but he was checking Facebook every five minutes to see if there was any news through the grapevine as to the condition of Dave Karofsky. Hence, his dad wasn't shouting at him for it and even seemed quite worried about Kurt's former tormentor although less so that Kurt. He didn't have the sense of responsibility for Dave's actions that Kurt was plagued with.

That's why the minute his phone beeped with a text alert he hit the open button immediately and screamed, "DAD! WE NEED TO GET TO THE ANDERSON HOUSE NOW!"

"Kurt, honey calm down," Carole said soothingly, "what's wrong?"

"It's Blaine's brother. He thinks Blaine's going to hurt himself or something. WE NEED TO GO!" Kurt sobbed.

It didn't take anything more than that for the Hudson-Hummel family to spring into action. Burt grabbed the car keys and went out to start up his car whilst Carole bundled both boys into their coats and ushered them out of the door as Kurt sobbed and Finn appeared to be in a state of shock. On the way to the Anderson house not one word was uttered in the car other than Carole's call to the hospital just in case saying they'd race him in if they had to. An ambulance would take too long to get there if he had hurt himself and until they had confirmation Lima Memorial Hospital really couldn't afford to send one of their two ambulances out to an unconfirmed in case it turned out to be a false alarm. Kurt knew this but he wished they'd send one anyway, ambulances could break the speed limit and his dad couldn't.

~#~#~

Blaine just couldn't bear it anymore, the temptation was too high and no matter what he did he just couldn't loosen his iron grip on the knife and it had only been a matter of time before he couldn't resist the chance to feel something again. Eventually the knife came into contact with this wrist and the pain seeped in and he found that he was now capable of breathing but he knew he'd cut a bit too deep because he could feel himself drifting away. He managed to softly force out, "sorry Coop," before he drifted away the last thing he heard being Kurt's voice (at least he thought it was Kurt's voice) screaming.

~#~#~

Kurt had been in a state of shock ever since they had found Blaine bleeding on the floor of his kitchen. He had felt like a useless waste of space as Burt grabbed the phone and started talking to Cooper and Finn carried Blaine out to the car with Carole doing her best to keep pressure on the wound.

He stayed that way all the way through the hospital visit and Burt having to sign Blaine's hospital papers as he was listed as his emergency contact if consent was given (Cooper allowed it over the phone) and the next two days passed a blur until he and his family realised that Regionals was the next day and Burt decided to come in with them to McKinley that day and tell Mr Schue that as Blaine had been injured and they were a man down the rules said they could request to postpone Regionals until he was better as long as it wasn't for a period longer than a month. He listened vacantly as Finn told the New Directions and Warblers to great cries of dismay (and of 'my poor narwhal' from Brittany) about how Blaine's history had caught up with him. He was sure everyone there was in tears especially those who knew Blaine best although Kurt wondered how well he knew Blaine when he saw that Mike and Santana were among those who were weeping the most despite him not knowing of any particular close relationship between the pair and Blaine.

He zoned out in fact until Blaine's eyes opened and fixed on his almost a week after they first closed that day in the kitchen and Kurt had never been so happy to see hazel-gold-green eyes ever before even if he had loved seeing them again after the slushie incident. Speaking of that Sebastian had been caught sobbing into his lap more than once on his hospital visits and Kurt was starting to wonder if the other boy's interest in Blaine had been genuine and not just the attraction of the unobtainable. That didn't mean he liked the boy though. That was going too far even if his sympathies had been evoked.

But he could tolerate him for Blaine's sake. He'd do anything for Blaine's sake, he just needed to be better and they could beat the Warblers at Regionals and take their first National championship. And nobody would ever dismiss Blaine ever again as the happy go lucky attention whore that people always assumed he was.


	6. What Happened Was Worse

What Happened Was Worse

Prompt: When trying to contact Blaine's therapist from after the Sadie Hawkins' incident, an adult Kurt finds that Blaine isn't in the woman's records. After a little more research, he finds that the entire thing never even happened. Why did Blaine lie?

**Notes: **This was literally the first thought in my head when I saw this prompt so I thought I might as well write it down. This is also the last chapter I have fully written so the next update will take longer.

**TW: Physical Abuse**

Kurt knew he had to confront Blaine about this. How could he lie to him like that? There had never been any Sadie Hawkins dance attack! After Blaine had started getting panic attacks more often Kurt had thought it had been leftover from the dance as it was the only logical thing he could think of. So he contacted the therapist that Blaine had given the name of but it turned out he wasn't even on her record books. So, Kurt had started browsing the internet and there wasn't even a brief mention in the papers of any attack at a Sadie Hawkins dance. There was an announcement for one in the paper from a couple of weeks before so he knew he had the right date but no news even omitting names about an incident that day.

But Kurt didn't understand at all. He had seen Blaine's medical record when his father had been looking over it due to his research for a bill he wanted passed in congress and there had been a list of injuries from that time in Blaine's life and a record of him having been in a coma for a number of weeks. So what wasn't Blaine telling him? They'd been together for over eight years now so why hadn't Blaine just told him the truth. But every time he got too angry he'd just remember that something had obviously happened and he'd cool down again. Something _had _happened! But what?!

He stabbed at the power button on his laptop before storming out into the living room of their apartment determined to get some answers out of his husband. _Husband! _Kurt would never get used to the thrill that came with calling Blaine that but he couldn't focus on that right now. Confrontation right now!

"Hey babe, you were in there a while," Blaine said with a smile, clearly trying to avoid the topic of his freak out from earlier.

"What really happened after the dance at Westerville High Blaine?" Kurt said outright. He was tired of wondering what was going on with Blaine he needed to know.

He was expecting Blaine to feign ignorance or pretend he hadn't heard what Kurt had said. He wasn't expecting Blaine to visibly crumble and begin to sob. It was a side of Blaine that he had never seen before and he knew that he never wanted to see it ever again if he could help it. Even the panic attacks were better than the pure despair that seemed to have fixed itself upon Blaine's face.

"Oh god," Kurt muttered momentarily setting aside his lack of faith. "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just wanted to know why you lied to me."

But this didn't seem to help; in fact if it all possible it seemed to make Blaine's face fall even further. On second thoughts maybe mentioning the fact that Blaine had been lying to him wasn't the best tactic in trying to assist the situation. There was no way he was going to calm him down anytime soon after that dumb move. So he simple sat down next to Blaine and held him while he had a full blown breakdown next to him. This was not what he had intended. Seeing Blaine like this was hurting him almost as much as his words appeared to have messed with Blaine.

Eventually the tears slowed down and Kurt began to feel that he could breathe better now that he knew he hadn't completely destroyed his husband. If Kurt had learned anything from this experience it was that sometimes he needed to think through his approach to comfort.

He was drawn from his inner debate by Blaine beginning to speak for the first time since Kurt's entrance to the room. It was just a half-muttered, half-sobbed, "I'm sorry," but it was something.

"I should have just told you… but I knew you'd be ashamed of me… it's just in a way… what happened was worse," Blaine stuttered.

"Shh! This is clearly just upsetting you; we should talk about it some other time," Kurt said. Suddenly he didn't even want to know what had happened to his husband not if it was somehow worse than what had allegedly happened the night of the Sadie Hawkins.

"No! If I don't tell you now I never will and you deserve to know," Blaine said determinedly although his eyes were still very glassy.

Kurt tried to interrupt… to insist that Blaine didn't do this because by all appearances he wasn't ready for it. But Blaine got there first, "if you interrupt me now I guarantee I will never get the courage up to tell you this again and that's going to drive a wedge in our relationship. I don't want to lose you."

Kurt was beginning if he was going to have to give the 'never saying goodbye to you' speech again but Blaine had already begun to talk again, "I'm assuming that you being… you… you've seen that something did put me in a coma back then."

Kurt barely had time to nod slightly before Blaine launched back into his tale at an increasingly frantic pace, "so I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with a boy like I said but we left early because his dad had to pick him up at that time. The jocks were all still dancing so we were alright. But… when I got home… I had told my dad I had been asked by Linda Peachtree who was my best friend until middle school but somehow he found out I was going with Jace instead. He'd obviously had a few… drinks… because he was really abrasive and I guess he just couldn't take having a gay son cause I can't remember it but I ended up in hospital and they said my dad had called it in claiming that I… fell… down the stairs."

Kurt was the one who was crying now. God, why had Blaine never told him? He had always known not every family was as accepting as his father had been of him and that Blaine's dad had never exactly been supportive but he hadn't known he was the worst type of homophobic asshole there was.

Maybe Kurt's crying had triggered something in Blaine or maybe it was just the fact that the story had to be emotionally taxing on him but silent tears were rolling down his cheeks again. "So when you asked about the dance I panicked and told you the first logical thing that popped into my head so if you ever heard about the injuries you wouldn't find out and it was stupid and I don't know. I should have just told you," Blaine whispered his voice suddenly going mousy soft with embarrassment.

Kurt didn't know what to say so he just muttered nonsensical phrases into his ear until they both fell asleep on the couch together.


	7. Truth? Or Dare

Truth? Or Dare 

**Prompt #22 (by anonymous)**

**Date:** March 6, 2012

**Prompt:** During BIOTA Blaine actually realizes he is bisexual, but is worried about losing Kurt's friendship as a result- so he hides it.

Blaine had always been completely sure about who he was in front of Kurt. After all if you're trying to act as a mentor to someone then showing your own insecurities probably wasn't the best way to go about it. Especially since Kurt seemed to have convinced himself that Blaine was invincible when Blaine knew that he was far from it. Inside Blaine was still the scared fourteen year old who knew he had a crush on one of the boys in his class and didn't particularly notice the girls. They were his friends why would he have wanted to make out with them.

Of course his persona around Kurt was always going to fall one day but he never thought it would be due to a game of Spin the Bottle, a drunken kiss, a drunken duet and now his agreement to go out on a date with Rachel Berry. He hadn't meant to compare Kurt to his tormentor Dave Karofsky but in his anger he hadn't been able to keep his composure and his temper had slipped through causing him to lash out. Now he just had to get ready for his date tonight without bemoaning the fact that he might have lost Kurt's friendship forever. And he really did like Kurt. More than practically anyone else in his life for he was one of the few people who seemed to really get Blaine even without seeing him at his lowest point which is why Wes and David knew so much about him.

In the end seeing as he was lacking Kurt's excellent fashion advice he decided to dress up as Oliver hoping that Rachel wouldn't mind. He drove to Rachel's house (for the second time in a week) and neatly rang the doorbell before smiling at Rachel when she opened the door. He was thrilled to see that she was wearing a perfect replica of Jennifer's clothes and she was obviously delighted by this as well judging by the fact that she exclaimed over it for the entire car ride to the theatre. Blaine could see what Kurt meant when he said Rachel's personality could grate one your nerves but it was kind of adorable and Rachel did seem to be trying quite hard. Plus she didn't appear to have been drinking this time as he couldn't smell alcohol on her quite as strongly and she wasn't flirting inappropriately with him.

The evening was nicer than Blaine had thought it would turn out to be. They spend the evening mouthing Ali McGraw's dialogue laughing about how they both knew all of the lines. At least they had things in common but would the spark still be there if Blaine kissed her again while they were both sober. But at the end of the night he decided against it because Kurt's accusations about him leading Rachel on were still at the back of his mind. What if he truly was just gay and this whole thing was a disaster? So he dropped Rachel off at her house and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before driving straight back to Dalton.

The next day he threw himself into rehearsals as the Warblers ran through their P!nk medley as many times as was humanly possible before Thad began to look like he wanted to hit Wes over the head with his beloved gavel and some of the Warblers were beginning to falter vocally due to tiredness. That was when he gave Wes a meaningful look and practice was ended for the day. Deciding that routine was the best way to keep himself occupied and not thinking about his date with Rachel (or the fact that Kurt hadn't been at rehearsal) he drove to the Lima Bean so he could get his post-rehearsal medium drip. Besides after all the alcohol he had imbibed at the trainwreck of a party he would probably need to be drinking a lot of coffee for a few days. He was just waiting in the queue so he could place his order when he noticed Rachel walking determinedly over.

"Oh hi Rachel," he said with a smile. He really did like the dramatic girl even if he wasn't sure that even if he was bisexual she would be a girl that he would end up dating. Needless to say he was surprised when Rachel didn't seem to have the same qualms as she went straight in for the kill and kissed him again.

To his dismay and delight at the same time he enjoyed the kiss just as much sober. Delight because his parents didn't seem to think being bisexual was as heinous as being gay probably because there was a chance that he'd end up with a girl in the end. But dismay because he thought a spark with Rachel might mean that Kurt would stop being his friend. He knew how the other boy felt about bisexuality and if he was being entirely truthful he knew he'd been harbouring slight feelings for the other boy for a while now. He wasn't particularly interested in pursuing a relationship with Rachel but he didn't want to hide who he was. He'd had enough of that for a lifetime. He didn't know what he should do and all too soon the kiss ended and he knew he had to react.

He could see Kurt hovering in the background and couldn't bear to think about the look on his face if Blaine announced his bisexuality. He knew Rachel was probably still hung up on her gigantor boyfriend Finn so she wouldn't be broken up about it so that's why with a massive sting of regret he let the words, "I'm definitely gay! 100% gay. Thanks Rachel," escape his mouth wincing at the lie.

He quickly excused himself and ran for the bathroom where he collapsed to the floor and began to cry hoping he'd be able to straighten himself up in time so that Kurt wouldn't worry and come looking for him. He'd never hated himself more in his life because he'd made a promise to never lie about who he was that just snapped for the benefit of his best friend.


	8. I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect

I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect

**Note: **AU Season 3, Sectionals. Combination of prompts;

**Prompt #24 (by damn-that-glee)**

Date: March 8, 2012

Prompt: The song Perfect by Simple Plan. (Cause there aren't already enough Blangst fics with that song.)

**Prompt #144 (by Anonymous)**

Date: August 12, 2012

Prompt: Blaine has to sing a very angsty and very, very personal song at sectionals (or whatever competition). Everything's fine, until Blaine finds out that for the first time his father/parents are in the audience. For extra angst: they didn't even know he would be performing and they're there for some other random reason, maybe even with some friends/business partners.

**Warning: Homophobic Slurs, Santana's Bad Spanish Mouth**

Somehow singing a solo for New Directions at a competition was way more nerve-wracking than when he had performed with the Warblers. Maybe it was because this time he felt like he had truly had to earn it what with the pressure that was placed on him by Finn the minute he joined the group. Okay, so they had resolved their differences now but he had to fight to prove his right to be considered as a soloist over Finn just because of him feeling jealous and threatened. It was something that Blaine wasn't used to. In fact it often reached the other extreme with Blaine being forced to take the solos for the Warblers as they didn't think anyone else could sing them. Nobody ever really knew that other than the Warbler council although he was sure the rest suspected for Kurt was the only one who had ever protested against it.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he glanced over at the other backstage wing where Kurt would enter for their second song which was 'Control.' Blaine had a lead part in that as well but at least he wouldn't be alone on stage. And their choice of song for him to sing had struck more than a few nerves. He had never really listened to Simple Plan before but as soon as he heard the song he wondered if they had heard of him because it seemed like it had been written with him in mind. If the New Directions questioned the amount of emotion and passion in this particular performance then they had clearly brushed it off as unimportant in comparison to the fact that Mercedes and Santana were on the opposition and they hadn't had enough members without using the band guys.

The closer the performance got the more nervous Blaine got about singing the song. He had kind of been using it as a venting system so he could get his feelings about his dad out there but maybe the judges wouldn't like that. He had even cried a couple of tears during one performance. Would that be considered unprofessional? It didn't help that they were slated last and they had to watch the girl Kurt had been complaining about do flamenco to Evita with style followed by the Troubletones doing an amazing upbeat mash up. His song would kind of be lowering the tone. But before he knew it the New Directions were announced and he took his place in front of the microphone that was placed centre stage.

"_Hey dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along."_

He was trying to start the song softly so he could save the power for the first chorus so he wasn't focusing on impressing the audience. He was a showman after all and playing to an audience was his style but if he couldn't see them he could do better with the emotion of the song.

"_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me."_

His voice began to swell as he neared the chorus and he looked directly at this audience for the first time and had to stop himself gasping when he saw his dad sitting front and centre with a frown on his face. He never intended for his dad to hear him sing this but he knew he had to keep going. He would not be the reason that the New Directions lost at Sectionals for the first time ever.

"'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect."_

The audience were beginning to sway and slowly clap along so Blaine took the courage that appreciation gave him and sang the next verse directly to his dad's face.

"_I try not to think_

_About the pain I have inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright."_

He had to turn away after this line for the frown on his father's face was unsettling him too much. He focused on the whole audience once more and saw the Troubletones were on their feet and so were the Warblers who had come. He noticed that a few members of the former group had tears in their eyes. Making a spur of the moment decision he pulled the microphone from its stand and stepped forward to interact with the people in the front row.

"'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect."_

At this point Blaine wasn't sure if he could push anymore emotion into the song but somehow he seemed to be managing it as the first hint of a tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"_Nothing's going to change the things that you said_

_Nothing's going to make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand."_

That section of the song above any other seemed to scream Blaine's feelings out to the world. Nothing would change the homophobic slurs his father had thrown at him and make them okay but he still needed, craved some sort of approval from a parental figure. His mum was dead so his dad was all he had left.

"'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect._

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect."_

The song ended to rapturous applause accompanied by tears but Blaine just breathed deeply and said, "ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions." 'Control,' and 'Man In The Mirror,' passed in a flash as he tried to avoid any eye contact with his father. He noticed that Mike's father had walked in as well and hoped that this was a sign of his changing attitude. He still didn't know why his own father was here. He shouldn't have known he was performing.

Their victory flew right over his head when it was announced and when they made their way back to the dressing rooms he was pleased when he overheard Mike's encounter with his dad and his suspicions were proved correct. His father had realised the error of his ways. He was glad; Mike deserved it.

But his happy mood was killed when his father came marching into the room shortly after the Troubletones who had reluctantly come to offer their congratulations. He tried to ignore him continuing his conversation with Sugar and Mercedes who were offering their compliments on his solo. Eventually his father lost it and said, "Blaine Devon Anderson, I need to talk to you _now!" _

Gulping he extracted himself from the grips of Mercy and Sugar before heading towards the door ignoring the concerned looks from his teammates. He had barely made it out of the door before his father began laying into him, "Imagine my surprise when I find out that this stupid school event I'm forced into attending to land my deal with Breadstix (who apparently support the arts) and I find my own son performing. A son who I told to stop performing six years ago and who promised me that his time away from home was for boxing tournaments. How dare you follow this stupid dream? If you just acted like a real man then you wouldn't be a fag now would you? Huh answer me. Would you? WOULD YOU?!"

Blaine cowered away and for good reason for when he didn't receive a reply his father lashed out and slapped Blaine across the face. The force of the slap was so hard that he collapsed to the floor. His world went fuzzy for a moment before he heard the Glee club come storming out of the dressing room and Santana having to be held back by Puck and Finn screaming, "¿Cómo te atreves? Te voy a mostrar cómo lo hacemos en Lima Heights. Suéltame idiotas. Déjame al bastardo abusivo. "

Blaine was vaguely touched by her anger but all he wanted to do was cry so that's what he did and he quickly felt Kurt's arms around him and he sobbed into his shirt. Today had been too much.


	9. In The Aftermath

In The Aftermath

**Prompt #25 (by anonymous)**

Date: March 9, 2012

Prompt: Blaine's arm was really really badly damaged after Sadie Hawkins- and sometimes it flares up in pain/loses mobility. This happens in front of ND.

**TW: Mention of a hate crime**

It was Whitney Houston week at McKinley High and for once the New Directions were enjoying their assignment of the week from the very start. Sure they often adjusted to Mr Schue's insane lesson plans eventually enjoyed some of them but they had been longing to do Whitney since her death but Mr Schue had kept saying no. So now that he had finally allowed a week of songs dedicated to Whitney (even if it was for a weird reason that nobody understood) everyone was enjoying it as much as they possibly could.

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium as they watched as Brittany and Santana along with the Cheerios that they had recruited performed 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me).' Blaine was thoroughly enjoying it even if at one stage Brittany had dragged him up onto the stage and thrown him around because they hadn't met beforehand to work out a routine. Blaine could dance if he knew what he was doing exactly but improvisation was a bit beyond his level if he was doing it with a partner.

So now he could feel his arm begin to sting a little but he brushed it off hoping above hope that it wouldn't flare up now. He didn't know if he could deal with anyone else knowing what happened to him at Westerville High. Kurt knowing had been a necessity with all the time they spent alone together but he'd rather keep it to himself and god knows the Glee Club sometimes didn't know the definition of private or confidential.

But his hopes seemed to be in vain for just as Brittany was closing some sort of speech about Quinn flying and breathing fire. (Hey, it was Brittany!) He felt the pain flare dramatically and he couldn't stop himself from stiffening and muttering, "shit," which in the bemused quiet after Brittany's comment was more audible than he would have liked.

Kurt took one look at him and dived for his bag to get his medication while the rest of ND panicked and he was pretty sure that was Sugar screaming but he was in too much pain to care. God, why wouldn't this stop. Kurt was shouting at Tina demanding she handed over her water bottle and pretty soon after that Blaine was holding a water bottle and his pills and he quickly swallowed them down sighing when the pain in his arm eased.

Only now he would have to explain to all the concerned faces in the auditorium what exactly had happened and why it had happened. It was Mercedes who broke the silence by saying awkwardly, "I think I speak for all of us white boy when I ask what the hell happened? Are you alright?!"

Blaine smiled at Mercedes softly for her use of the term 'white boy,' which was usually reserved for Kurt and occasionally other members of Glee she felt affection for. He'd never been called that by her before. But it quickly changed to a grimace as he shifted his arm and it flared up a little.

"Okay now I'm worried, speak up wonder twin," Santana said abrasively but her concern was evident in her tone.

"It's just an old injury; occasionally it flares up in pain and I have to take medication for it. Just the way Brittany was flinging me around irritated it a bit but I'll be okay," Blaine said trying to shrug the whole thing off.

"What old injury Blaine? Are you sure you're okay? I'm sure we can get you to the nurse if you need it," Mr Schuester said ruining Blaine's entire plan because it's harder to brush it off when a teacher is concerned.

"Okay, but if any of you pity me after this I guarantee we will not be having a civil conversation anytime soon. I don't like being pitied. Back at my old school before I went to Dalton, it was freshman year and I had just come out and of course there was the usual homophobic locker shoves and dumpster tosses but I was getting used to them when they announced a Sadie Hawkins. And the only other gay guy in the school (Jace) who was my only friend and I decided we'd go together as friends. It was a good evening… erm… we had fun as far as I can remember but at the end we were waiting for his dad to pick us up and some guys on the football team got hold of a baseball bat and well let's just say I didn't get out of hospital for a while," Blaine said haltingly.

There were muttered appalled cries from the New Directions and Blaine distinctly heard Brittany exclaiming that, 'nobody should hurt her narwhal,' he had a feeling she was going to try to apologise for the whole dancing thing later too even if it wasn't really her fault.

"Well I was in a coma for three weeks, and I was in a wheelchair for four months," he nodded over at Artie and Quinn when he said that, "but the only real lasting damage other than a couple of scars is that they badly damaged the nerves in my arm and sometimes they flare up in pain and that's what just happened."

He neatly rolled back his sleeve (which he had chosen to use to hide the scars today as he was sick of concealer) and revealed a congealed mass of white lines decorating his elbow. The sight of this seemed to appal Sugar even more for she launched herself at him for a hug which he had to brace himself for so it wouldn't hurt. The others seemed to have a similar idea for soon he was surrounded by ND hugging him and for the first time in forever he felt like he belonged with this group.


	10. You Can't Escape The Past

You Can't Escape The Past

**Prompt #27 (by anonymous)**

Date: March 11, 2012

Prompt: Blaine gets slushied after he's healed from his surgery. It causes a PTSD like panic attack.

**Note: **Seeing as the prompter didn't state how long after he was slushied that this happened I've set it in Season 4. My headcanon is that the Glee jocks would have warned people off slushying Blaine during Season 3 but have no control now that they've graduated.

Blaine was having a typical day at McKinley high school which of course meant that he was being taunted for being the gay kid in Glee club. After Kurt's graduation he was the only gay kid out of the closet if you didn't count Unique but seeing as she identified as a girl it didn't really count. Besides he was pretty sure most of the student body had forgotten that Unique was biologically male because their memories didn't extend far enough back to remember the few days she dressed in male clothes at the beginning of the year.

As such he tended to get the worst of the bullying from the jock clique although it had lessened when he joined the Cheerios. Nobody wanted to risk the wrath of Coach Sue by ruining one of her Cheerios uniforms. Plus for some reason Coach Sue had some sort of soft spot for Blaine, people knew this because her nicknames for him, 'young Burt Reynolds,' and 'handsome, non-flammable gay,' were not exactly insults. Blaine didn't even know why maybe it was something to do with his… relationship… with Kurt who she had a soft spot for too. It could also be because she could always get him to babysit Robin and he had really bonded with the baby girl over games of Peek-A-Boo.

But today the risk was slightly less for people who wanted to mess with him for he wasn't wearing his Cheerios uniform. It had started to look dirty so he'd thrown it in the washing machine. Of course this meant he was back in his own style of clothes. But for him a fedora and grey sweatshirt over his usual polo with black skinny jeans was pretty toned down although he'd never be as flamboyant as Kurt. And he really needed to stop thinking about his ex-boyfriend so often.

So when a jock approached him in the hall he just prepared for the insults that were bound to be thrown at him. But instead of insults a purple grape slushie hit him in the face.

He could feel the rock salt in it. There was something rough in there anyway and it stung. His eye flared with pain and he was pretty sure that was him screaming but he didn't really know. Vaguely through the red… no it had been purple hadn't it… slushie he could see Jake and Ryder slamming the jock into the nearby lockers even though they probably didn't know why he was panicking but it hurt and he was back in the parking garage in his mind watching the Warblers turn their back on him as he lay screaming from what Sebastian had done to him. Although he had to admit Tina slapping him backstage at Sectionals this year had been a bit much.

He was certain that a slushie shouldn't burn like this, it just shouldn't. It had been tainted again, there was no way he was imagining this it felt just like the last time. That moment was forever imprinted in his memory. He felt a hand shake his shoulder but it quickly flew away when a whimper escaped his lips. He could barely make out bright pink clothes which meant that it was Sugar who was attempting to comfort him. She was the only one in the school (other than Tina's one pink and orange dress) who ever wore something that ostentatious outside of a glee performance.

He could hear Coach Sue shouting now and the jock who had thrown the slushie appeared to be being suspended. At least that's what he thought her diatribe was about. He couldn't really focus through the feeling of the slushie on his face just like before. Although he had a feeling that this repeat slushie occurrence would be highly talked of in fear of Coach Sue's wrath for months. If not longer.


	11. Building Up

Building Up

**Note: **Prompts were really similar so I combined them. This is a cliffhanger I would have liked at the end of The Purple Piano Project. Went into the anorexia background a lot in this piece. I'm thrilled by the amount of views I've had on this story but no reviews so far. It would be amazing if someone would be willing to offer constructive criticism or even just tell me what you thought of it.

**Prompt #29 (by anonymous)**

Date: March 13, 2012

Prompt: Blaine developed anorexia. One day he faints during a ND number.

And;

**Prompt #59(by anonymous)**

Date: April 15, 2012

Prompt: Blaine passes out during glee club because he hasn't eaten enough.

Blaine had never intended to stop eating regularly during his freshman year but what with him having just come out to his best friend and hence being outed to the entire student body his lunch/lunch money had been stolen every day. He had been stupid for thinking that Luke would be okay with it and keep his secret just because he didn't usually join in with the slurs towards gay people in the locker rooms. Not that Blaine dared go anywhere near them anymore in fear of being lynched.

So by the time they reached the Sadie Hawkins dance Blaine was beginning to run low on food and energy which probably didn't help during the beating after the dance where he took longer to recover from his injuries than he should have because he didn't have the nutrients that he needed. But it was okay; maybe if he got thinner and looked nicer then people would like him more. People liked skinny people; he had seen it in magazines.

When his parents transferred him to Dalton it became overwhelmingly easy to skip meals if he wanted to because he boarded there. He'd just tell his friends he was studying and would eat breakfast/lunch/dinner in his room and then he'd promptly throw the food in the bin when he got the chance before getting on with the studying. It was one of the reasons that he was top of the class in his subjects. And that pleased his parents so Blaine knew that his strategy was working.

When Kurt arrived at Dalton it all became a little harder for him to pull off as Kurt was placed as his roommate. So he just said he was going to study in the library where food was allowed due to the manners and always-on-campus status of the Dalton Academy students. Kurt sometimes gave him a look when they were at the Lima Bean together as Blaine only ever ordered coffee even when he wasn't supposed to have eaten in a while. So he took to ordering biscotti with his drink and he would half it with Kurt making sure to give Kurt a more generous portion as he nibbled on the edge of his half. He wouldn't finish it before they left but as soon as they parted ways to get to their separate cars Blaine would throw it in the nearest bin or give it to one of the homeless people on the streets who looked like they needed it. More than him anyway; he didn't need to eat.

When he started dating Kurt he realised that his diet of eating as little as possible was obviously working for him. There was no way that someone as amazing as Kurt would have gone out with the version of him who had gone to Westerville High. And when Kurt transferred back to McKinley it once again became easier to avoid any type of food for while he occasionally had to eat on dates he would order small portions and just avoid eating altogether for the following few days.

At the beginning of the next year when Blaine was contemplating whether transferring to McKinley would be a good idea a major factor in his contemplation was whether or not he would be able to skip meals as easily. He wouldn't want Kurt to see him gain any weight and decide that one of the many other better gay men in the world were worth his time as Blaine had always believed. He wasn't good enough for Kurt but he was selfish so if Kurt loved him then he couldn't turn him away so he had to stay thin.

Eventually he decided that spending time around Kurt was worth the risk of having to eat more often than he did right now so he filed for transfer the next morning. He didn't need his parents' permission as he had been emancipated by them shortly after the disastrous dance mark one.

He was glad that surprising Kurt had gone well in the halls even if he was surprised that the first thing the other boy had noticed hadn't been that he hadn't been in his Dalton Academy blazer. To the point where Blaine had actually had to point it out to him that he was wearing the clothes that he had commonly worn back in Westerville High. Although they were much looser on him now which he was pleased about.

His opening performance at McKinley for which he had recruited Santana for had gone well until the flaming piano disaster but the Latina girl had apologised and warned him to look out for Coach Sue who after seeing his dance moves was apparently dead set on having him on the Cheerios. Something that she suggested she avoid because Sue wanted nothing more than to commit acts of sabotage like the Cheerio attack on the piano.

So that was how he had gotten here; to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion as Kurt was told him it was called but Blaine had just rolled his eyes and said he would just call it the auditorium. The New Directions were performing 'You Can't Stop The Beat,' from Hairspray which was one of his favourite modern musicals and while it was slightly strange not having the solo he didn't really mind. About halfway through the performance he began to feel woozy and very dizzy but he powered through it and if his twists were slightly less enthusiastic and put together then the rest of the group he was at the back and anyone who saw would just assume that he hadn't adjusted from two stepping. He danced around with Tina and Brittany a bit before the end of the routine was coming and he wanted to show them what he could really do so he forced himself to do a cartwheel to the back of the stage just about managing to land on his feet without immediately falling to the ground. As Brad the piano player stopped playing and everyone started cheering Blaine couldn't take the weight anymore and he fell to the ground as the cheering turned to screams.


	12. Prejudice

Prejudice

Prompt #31 (by anonymous)

**Date:** March 15, 2012

**Prompt:** Deaf!blaine.

**Bonus points: **

For all the signing knowledge you incorporate (not sure how I'll count this)

2 if he's really good friends with Tina

**Note: Okay this is from Kurt's POV and a lot of it isn't focused on Blaine while he is actually there but you get a lot of backstory and some Blaine tears towards the end.** **And to klainediva thank you for the sweet review. Hoping to get a few more from different people, **_**please! **___

The halls of McKinley High were buzzing with the news that a new student was transferring a couple of days into the year from a private school in Westerville. The rumour mill was having a field day with this news making up a dozen reasons that the new kid had to transfer so early. Most of them made him out to be a juvenile delinquent who had been expelled for a multitude of reasons. Sleeping with all the students, sleeping with a teacher, sleeping with all the teachers, burning down the science lab on purpose were some of the many increasingly ridiculous reasons that people were claiming to have conclusive proof of.

Of all the members of New Directions Tina was the one who seemed to find these allegations the most amusing for some reason. Everyone had noticed (well except for Brittany but they were pretty sure she was making up most of the rumours) but none of them knew why which was why they kept trying to get it out of her but so far even Mike hadn't managed it. That was why Kurt was organising an intervention to find out what she knew which Rachel had taken to calling the Tina-vention to the others disgust.

The basic plan was just to corner her after Glee that day and try and get something out of her which wasn't very sophisticated but it might just get results where nothing else had. So far the plan was going well, Mike had managed to get Tina into the seat that was farthest away from the door so it would be easier to keep her in the choir room and as Mr Schue left the group after another Finchel dominated session Tina was cornered and bombarded with questions.

She attempted to laugh them off with a quick, "they're just ridiculous," but none of the New Directions were willing to accept that as a valid excuse. The kept on and on at her for about another ten minutes before she cracked and said, "because it's _Blaine!"_

"Who's Blaine and how do you know him?" Mike said defensively. It was obvious that his thoughts had strayed towards Tina cheating on him with this mystery Blaine which Kurt thought was kind of hypocritical seeing as their relationship had been formed through Tina cheating on Artie that summer.

"Asian community, he's half-Filipino and he's only moving here because his family can no longer afford private school," Tina admitted.

"Oh… right… will he join New Directions?" Rachel said immediately switching tack to focus on her precious glee club which wasn't really the most important thing at the moment. Kurt was already trying to think of ways of welcoming the new boy after his forced transfer, that was as long as he wasn't homophobic but if he was friends with Tina that wasn't necessarily an issue.

"No, he won't be able to," Tina said matter-of-factly.

"Why is he like a really bad singer?" Finn said annoyingly butting in on Rachel's side as usual. They were going to become more and more insufferable the more that they dated and that was something Kurt could tell already even if they had only been together since Regionals last year.

"That's none of your business really but you'll see when he gets here," Tina said before she finally navigated her way out of the room.

~#~#~

The next day was one of the few days that Kurt woke up and he actually wanted to go to school. He was curious to find out why Tina's friend Blaine wouldn't be able to sing with the Glee club and he hoped he'd be able to cheer him up as transferring due to money problems couldn't be easy.

Blaine was apparently in Tina's year for Kurt didn't see him in any classes and neither had any of the other Glee juniors. If he had been in Kurt's year then one of them would have run into him by now. Hence the first time that Kurt got a glimpse of Blaine was at lunch and he was almost blown away. Blaine was gorgeous, like really gorgeous. But Kurt had to stop himself staring because he didn't need it to develop into yet another straight guy crush. He'd had enough of that with Finn last year.

When he sat down at the table it was to a barrage of questions being aimed at Blaine that he didn't seem to want to answer. He was certainly keeping his mouth shut. Kurt took a closer look and could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The expression on his face was of confusion and panic as if the conversations going on around him were overwhelming. He was about to shout at them all to stop because Blaine's face was looking more and more upset but Tina (who had obviously just come in) got there first, "are you all _idiots?! _Isn't it obvious that he isn't speaking for a reason? Blaine's deaf and you're all speaking together so he can't read your lips to find out what you're saying as you guys don't know ASL."

Kurt watched as blushes darkened on several members of the Glee club's faces as they realised what they had been doing. Blaine seemed to calm down a little now he wasn't being bombarded with words that Kurt now knew he couldn't hear. Well, maybe Kurt could learn sign language… just to help him out and have someone else to talk to… oh who was he kidding he was already pining after the new kid.

Tina slipped into the seat next to her friend whilst Kurt admitted that he'd already gained a slight crush on a boy who was no doubt as straight as Finn Hudson. She instantly began signing things at Blaine instigating a silent conversation. Kurt caught several gestures such as tracing shapes in the air and then lifting certain fingers that he assumed were their names in ASL for Blaine waved at each of them in turn when she was done. Okay, it was official Kurt had to learn sign language but first he had to find out if Tina knew whether Blaine played for his team. He didn't want to set himself up for more heartache.


	13. Roll On

Roll On

**Prompt #34 (by anonymous)**

Date:March 18, 2012

Prompt: Blaine's permanently in a wheelchair (reason isn't a large part of the story.) Friends with Artie maybe.

**Note: I know the prompt said reason wasn't a big thing but I couldn't see any other way to make it angsty so I deviated a little. Hope Artie is in character, it's my first time writing him.**

Blaine still had the nightmares every night but he had learned how to hide them from his parents. He was already enough of a nuisance to them so he didn't want to worry them anymore. He woke up screaming for the first month that he dreamed of Sadie Hawkins but has even managed to control that to a certain degree. It was bad enough that those jocks had put him in a wheelchair; he didn't need them to mess with his head as well.

It didn't help the nightmares that after months of home schooling since _'the incident' _he was finally going back to public school although not in Westerville. His parents were relocating the family to Lima so he wouldn't have to meet any of his old bullies whilst out and about. It meant a longer commute to their respective works which Blaine felt guilty about but he didn't feel like kicking up a fuss. Apparently the school they were sending him to, 'William McKinley High,' had received brand new access ramps last year and was perfect for getting around. His mum had ecstatically informed him that they had a Glee club too so he could take up music again but Blaine wasn't sure. How would a Glee club cope with a guy in a wheelchair?

But he didn't say anything to his mum because he never wanted to seem ungrateful for all she was doing. Of course his dad was still uncomfortable with the whole wheelchair thing and even more so the gay thing so they hadn't talked much if at all really since Blaine had come out.

The first few days in Lima were hectic what with them sorting out ramps around the house and getting builders to change the staircase down to the spacious basement into a ramp so that Blaine could have it as his bedroom. It wasn't the gentlest ramp in the world but Blaine had gotten plenty of practice by now as he had been in a wheelchair for most of his freshman year after all. He had even made up some fancy tricks to do with his chair and had snuck out to the Westerville branch of the disabled skate park when his mum was at work and his dad was supposed to be teaching him. He had caught up with the work in the evenings and made a couple of friends who were in the same situation as him.

Finally Blaine was taught for the last time by his mother on subjects that Blaine privately thought would be too advanced for the McKinley High sophomore curriculum. The next day his mum drove him to McKinley and he carefully pulled himself out of the van into his wheelchair not wanting to seem like he couldn't do anything for himself. Not wanting to deal with the swarm of students at the main door he darted off round the corner and found another ramp that looked to be as steep as the one at Westerville Library and that had taken him a while to get used to. It was probably not safe to have it at a school. He was even more surprised to see another boy in a wheelchair at the top of the ramp but he shook it off and shouted up to him, "would you hold the door for a minute please?!"

The other boy looked just as shocked as Blaine had to see another boy in a wheelchair (although Blaine had kind of figured there might be one at the school because of the new ramps) but did as he had asked. Blaine pushed his way up the ramp with the ease of someone who had practice with travelling in a wheelchair and wheeled over to the other boy. "Thanks man," he said with a smile pushing himself through the open door.

The other boy followed him through smiling, "it's cool dude! I take it you're new or I'd definitely have seen you before. I'm Artie!"

"Blaine, and yeah… just moved from Westerville," Blaine replied hoping they wouldn't get into the subject too closely.

He was thrilled that Artie just responded, "that's dope man! Roll on, always wanted to say that to someone else like me."

The pair chatted as they wheeled towards reception to get Blaine's schedule which they discovered was practically identical to Artie's as they were in the same year and McKinley didn't offer AP classes until junior year which seemed a little stupid.

Somehow they got around to the topic of music as they drew near to Spanish with Mr Schuester as Artie mentioned that 'Mr Schue' as he called him was also the director of Glee club. Blaine was shocked to discover that Artie was in New Directions (as he had found out the Glee club was named) and had been since it had been formed. In fact Glee club seemed to become the centre of all their conversations for the rest of the day as apparently someone named Rachel was desperate for someone else in a wheelchair to balance out their routines. Blaine was seriously beginning to consider it as they hit Artie's free period before lunch which coincided with Blaine's.

Seeing as Artie was currently Blaine's only friend at McKinley he followed him to the choir room when he asked and was relieved to find they were the only two there. Well not really the Glee club's pianist and the school's jazz band were sitting around so Blaine waved to them glad they weren't the other glee club members as Blaine wasn't sure if he could cope them yet. Artie's descriptions weren't all that flattering unless he was talking about his ex-girlfriend Tina (he clearly wanted her back).

Blaine chatted with Artie for about half of the free period before the conversation turned back to Glee again. This time it was about how Mr Schue never let them sing anything modern in Glee despite it being everyone's wish.

"What so you want to sing Katy Perry?" Blaine said jokingly even if she was his favourite artist.

"It would be better than Journey which lost us Regionals last year and he still hasn't gotten the hint," Artie said sighing, "in fact I could probably kill Last Friday Night but he still wouldn't let me sing it."

"Then why not practice it now and just sing it impromptu in Glee later when he's expecting Journey. If you impress him then he can't moan at you can he," Blaine said with a shrug.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea," Artie said turning to the band, "do you guys mind playing Last Friday Night for me."

Apparently they didn't because soon enough the music of the Katy Perry song was blasting through the room as Artie began to sing the first verse,

"_There's a stranger in bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbies on the barbecue_

_This a hickey or a bruise,"_

Artie had a really nice voice and Blaine was impressed. He was also impressed that Artie could sing the opening verse of a Katy Perry song off pat. Not many boys other than him would be able to say that. Unable to resist he started singing with Artie during the pre-chorus.

"_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed _

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur _

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_DAMN!"_

Blaine was beginning to enjoy himself despite the bad memories that went with the experience of being in Glee club at his old school. He didn't want to look at Artie's face though so he focused on flipping his chair up off the floor on the, 'DAMN' to give a cool effect before bursting into the chorus.

"_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we tipped too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark _

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna sto-op, whoa!_

_But this Friday Night, do it all again_

_This Friday Night, do it all again."_

The pair threw in silly mimes and wheelchair tricks throughout the chorus and Blaine could see a few of the band guys wearing smiles as if they were enjoying the pure ridiculousness of it all. Blaine got so caught up in performing again that he didn't even notice that Artie had dropped out leaving him to sing the next verse solo.

"_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favourite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale _

_That was such an epic fail."_

Once into the second part of the verse Blaine realised that he was the only one singing and was about to stop when Artie chimed in with the pre-chorus once more and he figured it was okay. Artie didn't want him to stop because he was terrible.

"_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed _

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur _

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_DAMN!"_

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle when Artie imitated his, 'DAMN' move from the previous verse as it was nice to have a friend who he could do things like this with now.

"_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we tipped too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark _

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna sto-op, whoa!_

_But this Friday Night, do it all again_

_This Friday Night, do it all again."_

The boys began chanting the 'T.G.I.F' bit of the song even getting the bassist to join in before they closed the song with the final chorus. Blaine couldn't help it; the moment the performance ended he gave way to the raucous laughter that had been building ever since he lost himself in the song.

"That was awesome dude," Artie said holding his hand up for a high five which Blaine returned, "you need to join Glee. It'll make Rachel stop complaining about aesthetics, we'll get to hang out more and your awesome voice will help us win Sectionals. What's not to like? We already lost two possible new recruits to another Glee club and his rising popularity respectively so we really need you."

As Blaine's performance high faded and he really listened to what Artie was saying he began to have his doubts. He seriously doubted the bullying for being in Glee was any better than it had been at Westerville High but maybe the fact that he was in a wheelchair might help at least a little. It seemed to make kids uneasy about bullying you as far as Blaine could tell.

"I'll think about it," he said as the bell rang and he wheeled himself to his next class which happened to be one of the few that he didn't share with Artie as he was taking Latin and it wasn't a very popular class but his parents still wanted him to go into law so he was keeping up appearances by taking the class because the deal was that if he did Latin he got to keep music on his schedule. It had been his dad's ultimatum which his mum was still unhappy about.

Latin was just as boring as Blaine had thought it would be so he wasn't in as good a mood as earlier as he wheeled himself to the lunch hall for his period of lunch. He was unsurprised to see Artie there and he was sitting with a group of people that Blaine assumed made up New Directions. Not having anywhere else to sit he wheeled himself over there and was spotted by Artie immediately.

"Hey bro," he called holding his hand up for another high five. Blaine gave him one as he wondered whether it was going to become their thing before turning to see the rest of the New Directions' faces. One of the girls (who Blaine quickly identified as Rachel Berry from Artie's description of her) opened her mouth as if to being chatting but Blaine intercepted her questions.

"I just met Artie today, he's cool, I'm a sophomore, I can sing alright and I might join New Directions, I just transferred here today from Westerville as my parents relocated us to Lima and I'm in a wheelchair because last December three jocks at my old school beat me up badly at a dance. Any further questions I will happily answer but those are the most predictable ones so I think I covered everything," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

Rachel shut her mouth again with what was probably an audible click to those nearest her and the rest of the table burst out laughing. It was obvious that she rattled on people's nerves enough that they found her being cut off for once amusing. Blaine had heard enough stories from Artie to know that was the case.

The Latina cheerleader who Blaine had decided was Santana seemed impressed as she leaned over and said, "Anytime you want to use that mouth elsewhere just call me. I'm always available," this was accompanied by a number that was scribbled on his hand in black ink.

Blaine took a deep breath before he made his next statement remembering how his confession to his best friend Hannah had gone. The news had been around the school by the next day and Hannah had publically denounced him in front of the whole school. But Artie had said that one of their members Kurt, who Blaine assumed was the gorgeous boy with the good fashion sense opposite him, was gay and that the entire club supported him and said, "sorry not your team."

This was accompanied by looks of shock including from Artie although Kurt's expression was more of intrigue than shock. "What?" he said abrasively, "did you think they went for me at that dance at random?"

"Wait, they did this to you because you're gay?" said an Asian girl who had to be Artie's ex-girlfriend Tina. She seemed sweet from his first impression of her. He could see why Artie liked her but he could also see that her current boyfriend Mike obviously really liked her as well. There was no way he'd interfere for his best friend so far if his ex was truly happy even if he knew how much her new relationship was messing with him.

"Oh hell to the no," was exclaimed from across the table from Mercedes. Artie had told him that was her catchphrase.

"Whatever," Blaine said attempting to brush it off, "they're in Westerville and I'm in Lima. Not a big deal anymore."

"Wait, they didn't get arrested," Tina chimed in once more.

"No," Blaine said stiffly hoping they'd get the hint that he didn't want to talk about this forever. He had hoped his nonchalance when bringing it up would leave it in the past and it wouldn't be brought up again but obviously the New Directions actually cared about his sob story for some reason. Maybe joining the Glee Club wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


	14. Privacy (And The Lack Of It)

Privacy (And The Lack Of It)

**Prompt #36 (by anonymous)**

Date: March 20, 2012

**Prompt**: Blaine finds Kurt reading his journal…take that as you will.

Note: Because at some point Blaine's grudge against socks is going to get him injured.

Blaine's therapist had once told him that bottling up all his emotions was not helping with his anger issues. This had been just after he had gotten out of hospital after the Sadie Hawkins dance so understandably he had not been in the mood to hear that he was mentally unstable yet again even if he was. The truth was Blaine didn't need anyone to tell him that he wasn't stable. That he knew without the ridiculous medical fees because he often had arguments with himself internally about what he should do about stupid issues. It wasn't schizophrenia but it was a cause for concern.

His therapist gave him suggestions of course, writing it all down in a diary or taking up boxing. Of course Blaine had always been an overachiever and so he decided to do both. Since he had gotten better he had kept up with the boxing as he had found he enjoyed it but his diary of that time has been stored in a box at the back of his wardrobe and Blaine hoped he would neither need nor see it again. Of course that was never going to happen when you were dating Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was fascinated by his boyfriend's wardrobe. He couldn't help it. He liked it when people developed their own unique sense of style and Blaine certainly had. He didn't know any other person in the universe who coupled brightly coloured Capri pants with numerous bowties and polo shirt combinations. He was just curious to see how everything was organised in there and he wasn't even going to look for long. Just while Blaine was getting their dinner out of the oven.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that everything was arranged in colour order and even in shades. Kurt had taught Blaine well. The doors of the wardrobe looked like Sam's locker only they were much bigger and had bowties attached instead of copious amounts of chapstick.

He fingered through the Capris and came to the polo shirts in their various assortment of colours. Whilst doing this he accidentally brushed against a green one with too much force and it slipped off its hanger and hit the bottom of the wardrobe. Not wanting it to look like he was too nosy to live Kurt retrieved it from the floor and whilst he was doing so noticed a book that was sitting at the back. Kurt's curiosity could never be said to be weak so of course he pulled it out and after hanging up Blaine's polo he sat down on the bed and opened the leather bound book.

It was like a trainwreck from that moment on. Kurt didn't want to keep reading because the contents of the book were horrifying but he couldn't stop reading to save his life. He needed to know what Blaine had thought whenever he had been writing this (the pages weren't dated) and just hope that all this was written before he had met Kurt or he was going to feel completely terrible for not noticing. Not that he didn't feel terrible enough already for being unable to stop reading his boyfriend's now not-so-private thoughts.

And apparently Blaine shared this opinion because the moment he walked back into the room with the lasagna the pair had made together it crashed to the floor and he darted forward not caring that the cracked plate was cutting into his feet which were as usual sockless.

"Blaine, you're bleeding," Kurt gasped.

"And you're snooping and reading! I thought I could trust you," Blaine sobbed ripping the notebook from Kurt's grasp and hurling it across the room. He tried to maintain an angry expression but it faltered instantly and Blaine collapsed onto the bed with sobs wracking his body and his feet bleeding all over the white duvet cover.

"Blaine, you need to let me fix your feet," Kurt begged.

"Damn them, stay away from me, _please,"_ Blaine cried not even looking up from where his head lay on the bed.

"No, no, no, I can't lose you, no, I didn't mean to, please, _Blaine," _Kurt said silent tears making tracks down his cheeks.

"Didn't mean to, how could you not mean to," Blaine's anger had returned to his tone, "you went into my wardrobe without asking, picked up a book that was obviously in there for a reason without asking, and once you knew what it was you didn't stop reading. Why would you do that?"

"Because _I love you! _And I was only checking to see your clothes, you know what I'm like and I saw it there and my curiosity got the better of me. And then I couldn't _stop! _I was so scared, I didn't know when you wrote it and I thought I was being such a bad person and _I just love you so much!" _Kurt rambled needing to explain himself as quickly as was humanly possible.

Blaine seemed to be lost for words as he stuttered over some sort of letter a couple of times before giving in to some instinct and kissing his boyfriend. Kurt returned the kiss but pulled away earlier than he usually would because he still wasn't sure that his boyfriend had actually forgiven him.

"I love you too, just never ever look through my things without me here," Blaine sighed.

"I swear on Marc Jacobs and Lady Gaga," Kurt said just before the pair's lips reconnected into a much more heated kiss.


	15. Everything Has A Place

Everything Has A Place

**Prompt #41 (by anonymous)**

Date: March 24, 2012

Prompt: Blaine has extreme OCD but manages to hide this from Kurt because he's ashamed, until Kurt is at his house one day and notices him acting odd (counting, flipping switches, rinsing his glass multiple times, washing his hands a lot, etc.) and asks. Blaine gets defensive and Kurt tries to calm him down and say he was only curious, but now he's worried. Blaine breaks down and it ends in cuddles and rainbows.

Blaine saw how the people in Glee club reacted to Miss Pillsbury and her intense OCD. They tried to understand and they tried to be accepting but through it all there were these looks in their eyes that said everything. They didn't get the compulsion and of course nobody without OCD ever truly did but this was different. Internally a lot of them obviously thought that the problem was a little ridiculous. The stigma about mental illnesses in the world was a little insane.

So Blaine hadn't even told Kurt about his own OCD because he knew he wouldn't look at him the same afterwards. He wouldn't even look at himself the same way because this disease that he suffered from made him less of a person and he knew it. He would lose Kurt the moment he knew and he just couldn't face the shame in Glee if everybody knew.

That was why Blaine never invited people back to his house whether his parents were there or not. Speaking of his parents they had no clue what to do about his disorder either so they just sent him to his therapist who at this stage knew she could do nothing more to help him but to tell his parents things that weren't strictly true. Like coping mechanisms that were really just designed to make life in general better for Blaine rather than to specifically target his OCD. All those tactics had been brought up by the time he turned seven and he'd only started going to see Gemma when he turned six. Gemma was the only mother figure that he really had who understood him which was kind of sad but made his parents shipping him off to see her every week much more bearable.

Now Blaine had invited Kurt round to the house. Kurt hadn't said anything but Blaine could tell that he was suspicious about what was hiding in his house. He didn't want his boyfriend to completely lose all trust in him and break up with him. He was sure that Kurt could pick up any number of gay guys even in Ohio and especially when he got into NYADA (as he would) and went to live in New York. And Blaine wouldn't be able to join him there for a whole year. But it wouldn't do his nerves any good to dwell on that particular subject.

It was six o'clock in the evening on the dot when the doorbell rang announcing Kurt's arrival. Blaine nervously straightened his collar and brushed germs off of his shirt before opening the front door to see Kurt looking as impeccable as ever.

"Hey you," Blaine said with a smile that he hoped didn't look too fake.

"Hey, this house… is huge, can I move in?" Kurt said beaming.

Blaine breathed a light sigh of relief and laughed off his anxiety as best he could, "I'm pretty sure Burt would come and get you back eventually babe."

He neatly counted the cracks in the wall on the way to the dining room trying not to lose his concentration as having to go back to the beginning of the hallway would alert Kurt to the fact that there was something wrong. _1… 2… 3… _Kurt already seemed to be eyeing him oddly. He had always been observant Blaine supposed but he'd kept it from him up until now so he was hoping for the best.

He made it into the kitchen without losing count where the meal he had painstakingly planned for weeks now to make sure it went off without a hitch. He knew the recipe had only called for the vegetables to be lightly washed but he could see the germs swimming on them so he had scrubbed them for about an hour before boiling them. It would surely make them taste a million times better without all the possibilities of disease. This was why he never ate in the school cafeteria. The place was a germ infestation at its height.

Before eating he meticulously washed his hands clean but just as he was about to sit down spotted a speck of dirt on one of his cuticles and he instantly scrambled back to the sink and rubbed at it determined to get his hands completely clean.

"What are you doing honey?" Kurt said coming up behind him. Blaine tensed a little at the question but just carried on eradicating the dirt as if the question had never been asked.

"Blaine, you're rubbing your hands raw," Kurt exclaimed grabbing his hands and pulling them out from under the water.

Blaine instantly panicked and pushed Kurt away from him. "I'm fine, I just need to get this off, it's fine," he snapped.

"Blaine, that's not fine, it has got to be hurting you. We can get whatever it is off you just need to stop hurting yourself, please," Kurt begged.

"_Just STOP! I'm fine, there's nothing wrong. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE IT?!" _Blaine shouted plunging his hands back under the water flow.

"Blaine, I was just curious, please stop for me," Kurt said seeming to regain his composure because he was facing anger which he was used to.

Blaine continued washing his hands until he felt Kurt's hand rest gently on his shoulder and it finally became too much for him to handle at once. He pulled his hands from the basin as he sank to the floor crying. Kurt immediately sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine clung onto his shirt for all he was worth careful not to mess it up too much seeing as he was already getting it wet.

Blaine didn't feel up to telling Kurt about his OCD that day even though he knew his boyfriend had figured it out already. But that day alleviated some of Blaine's biggest fears because Kurt didn't immediately turn his back on him and leave him behind. He just held Blaine for the night until he stopped crying and they were able to eat their dinner. Then, he helped Blaine with his night time ritual before heading back home so as not to mess up anything in Blaine's room.

Eventually Blaine admitted it out loud and that was when Gemma said that she began to see a real improvement in his day to day habits. Blaine had even had conversations with Miss Pillsbury about OCD and had brought her to meet Gemma which the pair had liked. Miss Pillsbury said at the end of their first meeting of many that she felt like Gemma didn't patronise her like her previous therapist. So, in the end Blaine could see why his breakdown had caused a lot of good things. That didn't stop him wishing it had never happened.


	16. Don't Want To See Your Face

Don't Want To See Your Face

**Prompt #42**

Date: March 26, 2012

Prompt: Do I even need to say it? Actor!Cooper prompt. Does Blaine feel abandoned? Do his parents ignore him? Has anyone from the press ever gotten to him? Do the kids in glee club know? Does he tell them? How do they react?

Go nuts.

Nobody in the Anderson family had ever really expected Cooper's acting career to take off. His parents had highly disapproved of Cooper's career choice in the first place as they had wanted him to study law as the arts were a waste of time and a career move that was far too risky. Blaine's reasoning had been far more simplistic. Cooper couldn't act; he had been cast in the FreeCreditRatingToday dot com advert because he was attractive and that was it. So Blaine had joked around with his brother, teaching him actual acting tricks to somewhat improve his acting. Blaine had even thought at one stage that Cooper was promising to become a double act who auditioned together when Blaine finally graduated high school.

But Cooper had been snapped up by a soap opera who wanted a new romantic male lead and Blaine had only talked to him for more than a few minutes once since. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to talk to Cooper or that he was jealous (to be honest he would have been mortified if he had to play the role Cooper had been given). The problem was that Cooper had forgotten all about Blaine the moment he had tasted the first morsels of fame.

Nearly three years since he had first been cast as Randy Johnson Blaine's contact with his brother was limited to seeing reporters gush about him whilst interviewing him or hearing students at McKinley gossip about how hot and talented he was. The New Directions were no exceptions to this rule as he often heard the girls (and even occasionally to his dismay his boyfriend) giggling about him in the choir room after an episode. Nobody had made the connection between Cooper and Blaine though; Anderson was a common surname after all.

Cooper didn't even know that Blaine no longer attended Westerville High as he probably didn't know about the events of the Sadie Hawkins dance. Well, if he did then he was an even worse brother than Blaine thought because he hadn't even called to check if Blaine was alright. So of course he didn't know about Blaine's transfer to Dalton and his subsequent transfer back to public school at McKinley. Hell, Cooper didn't even know about Kurt who was probably the most important person in Blaine's life.

The two brothers had made a pact when Blaine had come out to Cooper (which had been just before his big break) that whenever Blaine finally got a boyfriend Cooper would be the first person to know. But when Blaine had dialled Cooper's personal number to tell him his brother had shot him down because he was getting ready for a date with a supermodel. Blaine had been devastated (especially when the paparazzi put the pair entering the restaurant at 6pm; Blaine had called him at 4. It didn't take him that long to get ready.)

All of this was why he was surprised when his parents told him with barely disguised glee that Cooper would be visiting Lima the same week that New Directions were holding a 'Welcome Back' lesson for Quinn who after her car accident was finally returning to school even if it was in a wheelchair and not a Cheerios uniform. Of course Cooper had decided he was taking Blaine to Breadstix and made the reservations without asking first. His parents didn't mind because it a) got him out of their hair so they didn't have to be around his gayness and musical theatre tendencies and b) was Cooper's idea and since he became famous anything Cooper wanted from them Cooper got. Blaine had no delusions about him having the same amount of success affecting his parents' view of him. The being gay bit would cancel it out although they'd still try and use him to make a profit. They were both in business after all.

Of course when Cooper arrived at McKinley (his parents had clued him in about the transfer) all hell broke loosed and Cooper was revelling in all the attention. Blaine was being ribbed endlessly by the New Directions about being related to a celebrity and not telling them. Kurt seemed to be alternating fairly rapidly between being a delirious fanboy and being extremely embarrassed that he had waxed on and on about the virtues of a celebrity who turned out to be related to his brother.

The visit didn't get off to an amazing start; sure the pair's rendition of Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio had been as fresh as the day Cooper had come up with it. And it was basically Blaine's version of Rachel's Don't Rain On My Parade because he had been singing it since he was three years old. But Cooper had fallen back into his uber critical ways and Blaine was beginning to feel victimised and isolated. Nobody else in New Directions seemed to notice that Blaine was severely uncomfortable to have his brother back in town because they had become so estranged.

Things escalated when Cooper announced to the group at large that he had just been cast in a Michael Bay movie (which was most likely Transformers 4 by the way he went on about the title being a secret) and his ego got even bigger. In fact Blaine had gotten so cross that he had ended up having to vent his frustrations through boxing and when even that didn't take the edge off he had resorted to singing about his feelings. He hadn't had a genuine blow up like that in years (in fact it had been just after Cooper left). Still 'Fighter' had felt more appropriate than ever after Cooper's constant badgering.

Blaine was sinking deeper and deeper into a depressive state with every moment that he was subjected to his brother's critical presence. So he didn't accompany the group to Six Flags despite the fact that Senior Ditch Day had rapidly become Glee Ditch Day as every single member of Glee apart from Blaine had taken the day off. Hence Mr Schue just listened to him sing for an hour in Glee club as Blaine ran through all the solos (minus Fighter) that he had sung that year. This culminated in a conversation he did not want to have about his choice of 'Cough Syrup' as a song to sing. Yes, it was personal but no he absolutely did not want to go into talking about it again.

Everything came to a head when Kurt suggested that he sing about his feelings again although admittedly his idea was to sing it with Cooper in the room whereas 'Fighter' had been more of a personal rant. He didn't know why he had picked a song that was technically about a relationship but subconsciously he did because 'Somebody That I Used To Know,' said everything that he needed it to.

It was a bit of a shock when Cooper joined in again (Blaine would have thought his majesty was too high and mighty to sing with his little brother twice in one week) but the part that he chose to sing wasn't. Because Cooper had always been glad that his big break had come to an extent that he became glad that his relationship with his brother had become lost in the background.

When Cooper offered an apology for all that he had done that week and said they should be friends Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I can forgive you for being a jerk this week but there is no way we can be friends again. It's been three years Cooper, three years since you abandoned me and you don't have a clue what happened during those three years. Figure out what kind of relationship you really want with me and then maybe I can forgive you. Think about it."

With that he picked up his book bag from the stage and walked out of the auditorium leaving Cooper standing there without a glance back.


	17. Silence Speaks Louder Than Words

Silence Speaks Louder Than Words

**Prompt #45 (by anonymous)**

Date: April 1, 2012

Prompt: Mute!Blaine. Not caused by Sadie Hawkins or abusive father please.

**Note: Clichéd title is clichéd but I couldn't think of anything else**

People thought that it couldn't bother Blaine anymore. Not being able to speak that is. After all he had been born with the condition and lived with it for seventeen years at this stage. Obviously he would never have a completely normal experience of life but he should have learned to live with it by now. But Blaine didn't think he'd ever stop being bothered by the fact that his vocal chords had been damaged because his mother hadn't been able to stop chain smoking and taking drugs during her pregnancy. She'd been arrested when he was two for drug abuse not that Blaine could remember it.

So the Anderson family had agreed to take him in because they were distant relatives who knew that taking in Blaine would make them seem like good-doing charity people which was the image they were determined to keep. Of course Blaine had grown on his mum, on Frank (who he was still uncomfortable with internally calling dad) not so much. Frank hadn't even bothered to learn sign language figuring that if Blaine wanted to communicate with him he had to write it down. (This had resulted in his coming out at school as one of his bullies had found his notepad. At least he'd been able to tell his mother privately.)

But that hadn't helped Blaine's resentment towards his birth mother and even himself although that wasn't entirely logical under any circumstances. If he hadn't been born mute then nobody would have known about his sexuality and the entire Sadie Hawkins incident would never have happened.

Dalton was safe and Dalton had amazing classes, understanding teachers and students that actually became close friends of his. Several of them took it upon themselves to learn at least some sign language (things they'd have to use often) so they could communicate with him properly. For anything too long Blaine still had to write so they would keep up but he didn't mind as long as he had friends.

The one major downer at Dalton was the rock star status of the Warblers most of whom were within his group of friends. It didn't help his insecurities at all for it was the one thing they all had in common and Blaine couldn't share in it despite his overwhelming love of music. Maybe if they'd been a typical show choir he could have become their pianist/guitarist/violinist/whatever (he had learned loads of instruments over the years to try and make up for the fact that he couldn't sing to fulfil his love of music) but the Warblers were an a cappella choir so it couldn't work out like that.

And the week before Sectionals and Regionals of his freshman year at Dalton he barely had any contact with any of his friends because Wes had gone into insane head Warbler mode (even if he wasn't on the council yet) and made the boys do extra rehearsals in his room. Blaine had been invited along to watch of course and give written/signed feedback but he would have just felt like he was intruding plus it might have made him feel more miserable.

Then Kurt comes and while they have slight communication issues Blaine eventually manages to convey the fact that he's mute to the other boy (who is so obviously a spy). Kurt seems to understand and even helps him get his notepad out so he can tell Kurt a little about the Warblers but nothing particularly useful. He shows him the way to the Warbler Hall where Wes is leading the boys in a rendition of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream as per Blaine's suggestion.

Afterwards he has a conversation with Kurt about why he came to spy on the Warblers in the first place and ends up giving the older boy his number which is something he doesn't do very often. It's just he feels a sort of kinship with Kurt and the other boy had been so understanding that Blaine wanted to help him in return. He tries to send supportive text messages to Kurt in the days that follow, the most common of these simply being the word courage every time he has time to write it. He's horrified when he finds out that using courage backfired on Kurt and wishes more than anything else that he could confront the Neanderthal himself but alas his lack of speech prevents that too. All he could do was ask Kurt to meet him for lunch off campus and reinforce the fact that a forced kiss could not count as a first kiss.

He's relieved beyond belief when Kurt transfers to Dalton despite his feelings that he ran away. It was okay if some Neanderthal sexually assaulted you to get the hell out. What he had done had been cowardly and he should have stood up for himself. Kurt is instantly accepted into the Warbler clique though according to Jeff he had some issues adjusting. When he tells Blaine that he's auditioning for the solo with Don't Cry For Me Argentina he has to nervously point out that as an a cappella choir the panel would prefer to hear a song they could actually make a cappella. Of course upon changing his song choice Kurt actually landed the 'Hey, Soul Sister,' solo at Sectionals where the Warblers drew with the New Directions. Blaine personally thought the New Directions had been better but he would never tell Wes or David that because he valued his life.

It was just after Sectionals that Kurt revealed he had been learning sign language since the pair first met. It actually made Blaine cry which Kurt had originally panicked at and taken as a bad thing before Blaine explained himself. Nobody had ever started learning sign language the moment they first met him not even the Warbler boys. It had taken them a while to realise that it was inconvenient for Blaine to write down everything he was thinking all the time. After that well, it wasn't long before the pair got together but that didn't mean that Blaine's insecurities weren't still there waiting to cause trouble in the future.


	18. Curiosity

Curiosity 

**Prompt #46 (by anonymous)**

Date: April 2, 2012

Prompt: When Blaine moves to McKinley the New Directions search up some stuff online and find out things about Blaine's past or something about his dad being abusive.

**Note: This was originally titled 'The Cons Of Google Searching,' I'm not doing very well with titles today. Please REVIEW because I would like some honest feedback.**

One of the overwhelming traits of most members of New Directions was their curiosity. It probably explained a lot about the incidents that they were prone to having actually. People cheated on each other because they were curious about what kissing/sex with someone else would be like. Then said person's respective partner found out about the cheating because they (or somebody else) got curious as to what that person was doing at certain times in their schedule. Then the couple got back together because they were curious to see if they would work out this time. It was a vicious cycle which Finn and Rachel for all their talk of being together forever and ever were the prime example of what with the drama with Quinn and Puck and god knows who else.

So it made sense that they were all curious about Blaine Anderson, the newest member of New Directions, who had before his transfer to McKinley High simply been known as 'that dude that hangs out with Kurt,' and after their win at Regionals the previous year, 'Kurt's Dalton boyfriend.' Sure he had jammed with them at their junior prom and even come to support them at their Night of Neglect concert which had been cool of him but he was peripheral to their focus which had been landing a Nationals trophy at any cost. Of course that had gone down the drain when Finn and Rachel (it always seemed to be them didn't it) well mainly Finn had gotten curious about whether it was a good idea to kiss on a Nationals stage. (No, no it wasn't, it had undoubtedly lost them a top ten place!)

With Blaine's transfer to McKinley (complete with a Tom Jones number, Cheerios and a burning piano) came a lot of curiosity from a lot of people. Everybody wanted to know more about him for different reasons. Finn was insanely jealous of the fact that he had captivated the school whilst committing an act of vandalism (in Finn's opinion he had to have known about the piano incident, nobody actually expects popular people to back up a Glee nerd in any old situation) whilst he had been covered in food when he tried. Santana (how she had gotten wind of it nobody knew) probably wanted blackmail as rumour had it that Sue wanted him on the Cheerios. Mercedes' reason was that she wanted to make absolutely sure he was good enough for her white boy Kurt. And so on and so forth. The only one who didn't have a reason was Brittany and she had followed Santana into the library and was making entertaining comments about the computers.

Seeing as Dalton's records were sealed shut and nobody in the school (not even Lauren Zizes) could get in them the glee club had resorted to typing Blaine's name into Google Search.

Of course stupidly they had forgotten that this would result in millions of hits because Anderson was one of the most common surnames on the planet and while Blaine wasn't the commonest name out there it wasn't that obscure either. So Finn narrowed his search to 'Blaine Anderson, Lima, Ohio,' only for every single one of those results to disappear. This earned his a slap to the back of the head from Puck and a reminder that Dalton was in Westerville and hence it was more likely that Blaine lived there. Hence a bashful Finn changed his search parameters once more and a few relevant hits actually appeared on the first page.

The first of these was a link to a newspaper article waxing lyrical about Blaine's performance on the boxing and fencing circuits which was interesting to the athletes in the group but not quite what they had been looking for really.

The second of these was the thing that made the New Directions regret their curiosity for the umpteenth time. It was another article from the same news website only about a much more horrifying subject. It had come up second for it was from longer ago and was talking about Blaine's time at Westerville High. There was a brief mention to some sort of hate crime at the beginning which was horrifying enough and made Santana's feel distinctly uncomfortable. But the real horror lay in the description of other unrelated injuries and the simple line, _'following a high profile criminal trial yesterday Nicholas Anderson (49) was arrested for the abuse of his wife Marietta Anderson (47) and his son Blaine Anderson (14). _

Sometimes curiosity could be a very bad thing. You'd think they might have learnt that by now.


	19. It's Okay To Be Scared

It's Okay To Be Scared

**Prompt #49 (by anonymous)**

Date: April 5, 2012

Prompt: Blaine is worried sick in the hospital right before his eye surgery. Comforting Kurt.

**Note: Kept this one short and sweet with quite a bit of resolving fluff. Enjoy!**

Blaine didn't like being in hospital. Truthfully he didn't think anybody really did except maybe a doctor or nurse who was overly enthusiastic about their job. Or perhaps one of those kids who were promised a lollipop if they were good for their check-up. But Blaine had nothing but bad memories of hospitals, of course he had been in one when he was born and that probably wasn't terrible but there was no way he would have been able to remember that.

So, his first memories of hospital were ones of waking up in pain after Sadie Hawkins and discovering that it was three weeks later, he had been in a coma, and he hadn't had a single visitor over that time. Not even his parents. Oh and his date had died of a blow to the head on scene and hadn't even made it to the hospital. Hence when the ambulance came for him at the parking garage (Finn had been too scared to move him in any of their cars) Blaine had been silently protesting about going to Lima General. But the pain in his eye had stopped him expressing anything but screams of pain vocally so he had been bundled into an ambulance and was now in a hospital bed.

He was just glad that he had added Burt Hummel as an emergency contact once he had started dating Kurt for it meant that Kurt could get details about Blaine's condition. Although he was certain there would be questions about why Burt was higher up on the list than both his parents and his brother Cooper later.

The three of them had just been informed by a doctor that for some unknown reason the slushie that Sebastian had thrown had scratched the cornea of his right eye quite deeply and they would need to operate on it to give it a chance of healing if Blaine didn't want to be 50% blind for the rest of his life. Of course there was still a chance that the surgery wouldn't be able to fix it but it was better than no chance at all.

The idea of his sight being affected was terrifying enough, couple that with a hatred and slight fear of hospitals in general and you have the perfect recipe for a nervous wreck. Blaine knew he was beginning to lose his cool, calm and collected image every second that he had to listen to medical terms and lie on this uncomfortable hospital bed.

Of course Kurt noticed and the minute Burt went off with the doctor to sign some medical forms relating to the surgery he rushed over to the bed and began to stroke Blaine's hair affectionately. The gel in it had been lessened by now but it still wasn't the nightmare curls that he insisted on flattening. Kurt hummed nonsensical tunes and whispered comforting phrases in his ear for a while before Blaine actually broke down and began to sob silently. He was careful not to let any tears brim over though as he was unsure what would happened to his eye if he did that.

Over time Kurt's tunes morphed into the recognisable words of The Beatles hit 'I Want To Hold Your Hand,' which Kurt had once told him he had sung for his dad when he had been in a coma in hospital. It floored him as he realised once more that Kurt cared for him just as much as he did for his father.

They continued like that for what felt like days to Blaine but what he knew could be no more than an hour. Kurt just held Blaine and sang his way through every comforting song in his songbook (which was very long and hence had a lot of songs about comfort) even resorting to Katy Perry which elicited a smile from Blaine.

And when the doctor came back into the room to tell Blaine that they were going to put him under in preparation for the surgery he wasn't that afraid anymore. For whatever happened to him in the aftermath of this slushie attack he knew that Kurt always had his back and would always love him no matter how many eyes that could see he had.


End file.
